


Does my bum look big in this Harry?

by Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Lingerie, M&S, M/M, Marks And Spencers, blowjob, handjob, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound/pseuds/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry has a job and Louis waltzes in to try on lingerie and that's the start of their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does my bum look big in this Harry?

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my second one shot so I will really appreciate comments and feedback for it so please tell me what you think.

"Harry do the changing rooms now."

Harry simply smiled at the customer, "I'm sorry my friend is an idiot." He handed the receipt to her watching her smile. She turned to walked away when he spoke again, "Thank you for shopping here. I hope whoever will see those items will be impressed." He winked as she turned beetroot red laughing at him.

"Harry mate now."

Harry walked into the changing rooms rolling his eyes at the blonde boy, "I was about to do stock up actually so there you go Niall."

Niall's eyes twinkled mischievously, "What section were you going to do?"

"Oh it's just the lingerie." No sooner than he said that the blonde boy was away to 'work' or ogle at the ladies bending over fro the low down items is more like it.

No sooner than Niall left a boy sauntered into the changing rooms and he looked up smiling at Harry.

Being in a clothing store you get to see many attractive people every day but there's people that are just unbelievably hot an example; this guy. Long, feathery hair in a fringe, cerulean blue eyes that have a sparkle in them, a nice pointed nose, soft pink lips which are thin but very, very kissable, a v-neck showing off his collarbones and it's not tight fitted but baggy around him and his skinny jeans leave nothing to the imagination. You could even see the outline of his bulge pressed against the fabric and a pair of blue toms and no socks adorning his feet. The boy raised a hand to push back the feathery fringe from his eyes.

"How many items have you?"

The boy looked down into the basket counting the items in his head, "Seven." His voice was smooth, very proper and you could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Harry smiled handing him the door hanger with the number seven embossed on it, "If you need anything please give me a call. My name is Harry."

 

A few minutes later a timid voice called out Harry's name from the fifth door. He stood and walked over wrapping his knuckled on the wood, it was opened from the inside and the boy spoke again, "C-Could you close this please?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked down at his chest, "Of course." He attempted to close it but it didn't work for him, "Shall I get you a bigger size?"

The boys face was now a deep red shade, "C-Could you?"

Harry smiled gently at him, "Of course. Could I just look at the label please?" The boy nodded shivering slightly as Harry's long, cold fingers found the label and pulled it out.

 

Minutes later Harry knocked on the door again waiting for it to swing open. When it swung open Harry blushed slightly; the boy had now removed his trousers leaving him in just boxers.

"I got the bigger chest size, I think the cup size is okay?" 

The older boy smiled graciously at Harry before hugging him tightly with their chests pressed together extremely close, "Thank you Harry, I'm Louis."

Harry smiled back, "Nice to meet you Louis. I'll let you get back to trying on your items." Harry slid out of the cubicle and went back to the desk sighing inwardly.

No sooner than he was sitting he heard his name being called by Louis again. The door was unlocked by the time he got there.

"Can you try on the underwear?"

"Um yeah you can." No sooner than Harry said that the boy pulled down his boxers and reached into the bag, "Could you give me feedback please?" Louis pouted looking up to Harry through his eyeslashes.

Harry simply nodded watching the boy pull on female's underwear that matched the bra. He felt his trousers grow tighter around his crotch area and his nipples hardened taking in the sight of Louis.

Louis closed his eyes turning around, "So? Does my bum look big in this Harry?" Harry drank in how tan his skin was to the lacy pink and he noticed the v leading downward. He made a mental note to stop thinking about boys like that. Harry nodded watching as Louis turned to the side. 

From the side he would have gotten away with being a girl but his bulge gave him away as being male. His bulge definitely made him look male; he thought Harry wasn't looking when Louis glanced down at Harry's bulge and he applied a small hint of force on his own. But Harry did notice.

Harry's eyes drifted downward watching the older boy touch himself. Harry moaned quietly but Louis's eyes opened in a mere millisecond shock covering his face.

Harry grinned lazily reaching an arm out to play wit the skimpy underwear. He pretended not to hear the sharp intake of breath that escaped the other boy. He pretended not to hear the sigh of pleasure when his hand grazed over Louis's bulge. He pretended not to hear the groan that escaped his mouth when he pulled down the underwear freeing Louis.

Harry ran a thumb over the slit where a bead of pre-come lay. He ran it down the under side watching as the older boy's legs buckled and he sank to the floor breathing heavily.

Harry groaned around Louis's cock as he also teased his balls while maintaining eye contact with Louis.

 

Louis reached out shakily pulling down the younger boys trousers, no boxers were on him. Louis reached out an began quickly pumping Harry's length and Harry found Louis's sweet spot and focused on it. 

Louis's hips rocked forward more quickly but also more sloppily and Harry was taken aback as he thrusted back; each thrust going further in his mouth until Louis had enough.

Louis pulled Harry's hair to let him know he was about to cum and Harry just picked up the speed and Louis lost it; he shot his load down Harry's throat with a quiet groan and he felt Harry's cock tense up in his hand so he ran his thumb over the slit and Harry let go with a moan.

Louis stroked Harry through it; the load covering his chest and Harry leaned back smirking cheekily watching as Louis scooped some of Harry's cum into his mouth and sucked on his fingers.

"That's round one Tomlinson." Harry stood up shimmying his jeans back on as Louis wiped his chest down.

Finally, Louis unclasped the bra, "I guess I'm going to have to buy these both since they are both covered in your cum and since you seem to have a fetish for women's underwear?"

Harry watched as Louis pulled on his clothes again and as Louis walked out of the cubicle Harry slapped his behind and slipped his number into his back pocket, "Text me for round for." 

Louis winked walking off to pay where as Harry closed his eyes not knowing if that would be his last day working there or not.


End file.
